Drive By
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: Matt has kept his feelings for a certain hot headed blonde secret for quite some time, but what happens when said blonde comes home one night drunk, and in need of attention? Things go down. When the next morning approaches, Mello isn't to happy to find himself next to Matt. In rage, he runs off, but will he realize the feelings he has for Matt? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a random idea I had while obsessing over the song "Drive By," by Train. This is my first lemon so please tell me what you think and/or tell me things I can improve on. **Warning: This story contains yaoi (boys love) so if you don't like then don't read. **

**Rated for: Sexual Situations and language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Drive By**

**Chapter 1.**

** Matt POV**

A long slur of curses rolled off my tongue as the game over screen appeared on my psp. I tossed the game to the side and laid myself across the couch, stretching. I glared through the orange tint of my goggles at the ceiling and then to the clock on the wall. It was nearing eleven pm, three hours later than Mello had promised to be home. I shrugged off any concern that tried to invade my mind. Mello was more than capable of handling himself. Besides this was far from the first time he was late getting home.

I ran a lazy hand through my red locks before standing and heading towards the kitchen. Once there I poured myself a tall glass of water and drained the whole thing in one gulp. I dropped the empty glass into the sink and leaned against the cold counter.

The apartment we were currently staying in definitely wasn't much. It was a bit run down and small with only one bedroom. Not that we needed much else. I usually crashed on the couch any way and it was rare that Mello actually slept in the room when he was home.

I grabbed the take out box I had left on the counter for Mello to eat when he got home and chucked it into the fridge so it wouldn't go bad. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be home anytime soon. Returning to the couch I flipped on the TV and aimlessly skimmed through several channels.

Sometimes I wondered why I continued to stick with Mello. I mean living in several different run down hotels and apartments wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. Or hygienic for that matter. Not to mention the ever lasting solitude or frequent shoot outs. And to top it all off Mello was a total hot head.

I snickered at the thoughts even though I knew exactly why I stayed around. Not only was Mello my best friend but somewhere along the way I had fallen in love with him. Sure he was a loose canon and borderline crazy, but everything about him made me want more. Being in love with the blonde definitely proved to be a frustrating existence. It wasn't that I was afraid of being labeled as gay because honestly I don't give a rat's ass about what other people think. The problem was what Mello would think. I had no clue how Mello would react if I told him but something told me it would involve several curses and harsh words.

So I kept my mouth shut and watched from the sidelines and made sure I was there for him. I was happy to know that he knew he could confide in me if he needed anything. I lit a cigarette and let the thoughts drift away with the smoke. Of course there was nothing interesting on TV so I snapped it off and considered retrying my game. I was reaching for my psp when the apartment door swung open.

"Hello Matty," Mello greeted. I couldn't help but notice the distinctive slur in his voice. I knit my eyebrows together at his slightly disheveled appearance.

"Your dinner is in the fridge," I told him putting my cigarette out in a near by ash tray.

Mello giggled and I knew something was definitely wrong. Mello doesn't giggle. "Why don't we just skip to dessert?" He asked licking his slender pink lips. I stared at him confused as he approached me swaying his hips. As soon as he was close enough he crawled onto my lap wrapping his legs securely around my waist.

"M-Mello what are y-you doing?" I asked with a shaky voice. Butterflies fluttered madly through my stomach at his closeness. I realized exactly what was going on when I got a good whiff of him. He smelt strongly of alcohol.

He started placing sloppy kisses down my neck and I tried to push him away. This only resulted in him clinging tighter to me. "Mello stop. Are you drunk?"

Mello pulled away from my neck and grabbed my face between his palms. His blue orbs met my orange covered green ones. "Shut up. I want you and I will have you."

My eyes widened behind my goggles in shock. I briefly wondered if I had heard him correctly. Did Mihael Keehl really want me? _No he is just drunk idiot, _my mind hissed. I had to stop this before he did something he would regret.

I was about to protest when his lips came crashing down against my own. I really had planned on stopping him but as soon as his lips came into contact with mine I was set to flame. Before I was able to stop myself I was kissing him back roughly, wrapping my arms around his waist to tug him closer. His tongue darted from his mouth and slid across my lower lip. I let my lips open inviting him in. Our tongues took up a vicious battle which he came out of bearing victory. I moaned as his tongue explored and prodded every detail of my mouth.

He pulled away a trail of saliva still connecting us. He placed kisses down my jaw until he came to my neck. He bit down on the tender flesh and I groaned in reply. He licked his recently created wound and continued kissing and sucking on my neck leaving moist trails.

As he did this I began unzipping his tight vest, pulling it from his shoulders forgetting the warnings my brain shouted at me. Once the leather was discarded I began running my hands along his chest and deliciously muscled stomach. My fingers brushed over his nipple experimentally and was pleased with the reaction I received. He moaned leaning into my touch. His head fell back revealing a pale neck and I felt my jeans growing painfully tight at the sight.

I let my lips encircle an erect nipple swirling my tongue over the puckered nub as I rolled the other between my fingers. I nipped gently before pulling back and giving the other the same treatment. Growing impatient Mello dipped his hands under my shirt drawing small circles at my sides. I pulled my face from his chest so he was able to lift the fabric over my head. Once he had removed my shirt he brought his lips back down to mine kissing me hotly as our tongues venomously fought.

He began to slowly rotate his hips grinding his leather clad bottom into the front of my jeans. I gasped into the kiss at the glorious friction. Unable to control myself I bucked my hips upward desperate for contact.

Mello smiled against my lips and pulled back running his hands through my hair. He grasped my goggles and tore them from my face tossing them to the side. He lightly brushed his lips across mine once more before standing up so he was able to shove me into a laying down position.

He wasted no time in pouncing back on top of me where he began trailing his lips down my chest. He licked and nipped until he reached the waistband of my pants. He dipped his tongue beneath the fabric teasingly and I sucked in a deep breath. He smirked at my reaction and began undoing my pants with his teeth. I moaned watching him, and enjoyed the stray hairs that fell from his head and tickled my exposed skin.

He pulled the denim and my boxers away in one swift motion letting my erection stand proudly. "Ohhhhh Matty how interesting, you're naturally red headed I see."

"Shut up," I grumbled.

He shot me a seductive smirk before letting his tongue slide along my shaft. I moaned loudly and let my head fall back against the worn couch cushion. Mello grabbed my thigh roughly. "No. Look at me," He demanded.

I followed his orders letting forest green meet sea blue. Mello then took my head into his hot cavern and I nearly lost it right then. With his eyes never leaving mine he swirled his skilled tongue around the hardened flesh before tracing the sensitive slit. "Ahhhh...Mihael," I moaned his name.

He took this as encouragement and took more and more of me into his sinful mouth. I bucked my hips nearly gagging Mello in the process. He shoved my hips down and held them there tightly before humming softly, the vibrations threatening to send me over the edge. He took my member deep within his throat and I wriggled against the hand that kept me stable against the couch. It just felt so damn good. With this treatment I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Mihaelllll...I'm gonna," I gasped out as my seed spilled into his mouth.

He swallowed eagerly, milking me of all I was worth. He pulled his face from my now limp penis and wiped at the semen that trickled from the corner of his lips. He stood once again to remove his boots and confining leather pants. I became aroused once more at seeing Mello had been going commando.

I bit my lips as he approached me again. He hovered over my body as he kissed softly letting me taste myself on his lips. He released my lips from his and presented me with three fingers. "Suck," He told me huskily.

I obeyed taking the digits into my mouth. I sucked roughly and made sure to coat them thoroughly knowing what was to come. I kept my eye locked on his as my tongue glided over his fingers. He bit his lip to contain his moans. He pulled his fingers from my mouth with a loud pop and prodded at my entrance. With out waring he plunged a finger inside me past the tight ring of muscle. I groaned quietly at the feeling of intrusion. He gave me a second to adjust before adding another finger. That's when the real pain started to appear. I gasped as he began making scissoring motions with his fingers, stretching me for something much larger than his fingers.

As he continued this his fingers brushed something inside that made me see stars. "Ungh... Mells right there. Do that a-again!" I nearly shouted.

He compelled to my wishes hitting my prostate again before adding a third finger. I groaned in both pain and pleasure as I adjusted. I began to push back against his fingers in need. "I want you inside me," I whispered.

Mello removed his fingers and spat into his hand and rubbed it onto his own erection before positioning himself at my entrance. He slowly entered me and we both moaned in response. I felt as if I were being torn in two but I bit my lips trying to hide my discomfort.

Once Mello was fully sheathed inside me he gave me a few seconds to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back into me slowly. I tried my best to relax my muscles to keep the pain at bay. As Mello kept moving the pain started melting away to reveal pure pleasure. He hooked my legs over his shoulders and continued on with his slowed thrusts speeding up little by little. I moaned loudly and bucked upwards to meet him.

"F-Faster," I managed to choke out.

He made no hesitation and almost completely exited my body before slamming himself back in straight onto my prostate. I nearly screamed at the pleasure that shook my body. My hands searched desperately for something to cling to, they found Mello's back and I let my nails dig into the flesh.

I opened my eyes to see his own half lidded with lust, his blonde locks plastered to his face with sweat. I reached my hand down to my leaking member and began to stroke myself but he slapped my hand away replacing it with his own.

He leaned over me panting and moaning into my ear as his slightly damp locks tickled my neck and shoulder. He bit down on my neck and I cried out. "I'm...so close."

"Me too," he replied his voice glazed in lust.

I was lost in the sounds of slapping skin and our combined moans. There was no where on this earth I would rather be. I couldn't believe this was happening. Never had I thought Mello would actually have sex with me. Sure I had had my fair share of fantasies of this moment but now it was reality.

I rose my hips to meet Mello's frantic thrusts and for the second time that night I lost it spilling my seed across both of our chests. I screamed his name as I came.

He followed suit and came shortly afterward, riding out his orgasm. "Mail!" He moaned.

I soaked in every syllable of my name, it sounded so perfect from his lips.

Exhausted he pulled out of me and collapsed over me. I wrapped my arms around him and rolled us onto our sides. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "I love you," He whispered.

My emerald eyes opened wide at the words. Did Mello really just say that to me? No. That wasn't possible. There was no way he felt that way towards me._ He is drunk, _my mind reminded me. I looked up with my mouth open to reply but I found him fast asleep. I closed my lips and rested my head on his chest before falling asleep myself.

There is chapter one for you. Again this is my first lemon so please tell me what you thought. Also I'll apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or misspelled words. Nobody's perfect and I pretty far from it. Any way if you want me to keep writing review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Drive By**

**Chapter 2.**

** Matt POV**

When I awoke I found my face pressed into the couch cushion and a soft sheet spread across me. Groaning I stretched hearing the cracks and pops from my limbs. As I sat I up I noticed a dull ache coming from my back side. I furrowed my red brows at the pain. Why was my ass hurting?

Memories of last night flooded my groggy brain like a slap to the face. So I had actually slept with Mello. Thinking of his name I scanned the room for the blonde. Not finding him I threw the sheet off my naked form and grabbed my discarded goggles and clothes from the floor. I slowly walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I breathed in the forming fog and stepped inside washing away proof of last nights activities.

I dumped a good amount of shampoo into my hand before messaging it into my scalp. Once I had finished washing the suds from my hair I successfully grasped the slippery bar of soap. Cleaning myself quickly I let my head fall back, the hot water rolling down my face and neck. I was still in disbelief at my encounter with Mello. I couldn't help but wonder how he felt waking up next to me. From his actions last night I truly had no idea what his feelings were. He had told me he loved me.

Butterflies flapped their wings against my stomach at the thought of those words. What amazing words to come from a mouth such as his. I remembered when we were younger and he swore to me he would never love anyone. At the time I hadn't thought much of the statement and even agreed to it. Love was to complicated. It was something made for the brainless people of the world to deal with.

I almost laughed at myself. If only I had known then what a powerful emotion it was. My world was centered around him. I would do whatever it took to please him. Thinking about it, love scared the living crap out of me.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower to towel dry my hair and body. I threw on my clothes and placed my goggles in their rightful spot over my eyes. The world seemed to make so much more sense tinted orange.

When I exited the bathroom I found Mello on the couch with his lips wrapped around a large chocolate bar. I couldn't avoid the bright blush that covered my cheeks and I ignored him walking to the kitchen. I pulled the carton of orange juice from the fridge and took a gulp straight from the container. Its not like Mello ever drank it anyway.

"Must you always drink from the damn carton?" He asked annoyance present in his voice.

I closed the carton and placed it back into the fridge before grunting in reply. We stood in an ever growing silence as I leaned against the counter and he bit into his bar. The only sound in the room was the cracking of the dark candy. I was growing nervous and a bit anxious which was something I wasn't used to around Mello. Sure we bickered sometimes and sat in silence a lot but we always took comfort in each others presence. When one of us fell the other would be there to tell us to get the fuck up and move on. If Mello needed me I was there with no questions asked and he did the same for me.

"Sore?" He asked all humor devoid from his voice.

My cheeks heated and I turned away so he wouldn't see my blush. "Fuck off," I retorted clenching my sweaty fists at my side.

He sneered. "Don't you think I deserve an explanation on why I woke up next to you of all people?"

"Well you were the drunken one throwing yourself all over me."

Mello glared at me his blue eyes frosted over to reveal sharp ice crystals. "Don't you have any ounce of self control?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I could ask you the same question."

The short temper he supported snapped and he flew towards me clutching the front of my shirt in his closed fist. I looked down at his white knuckles and braced my self for whatever was coming.

"I suggest you watch what you say," He threatened.

I tried to shove him away but failed due to his iron grip.

"What ever you say boss," I spat smiling sweetly.

My blood seemed to be boiling within my veins. I was angered at the fact that he was blaming this whole situation on me. He was acting as if I was the one who had stumbled in last night drunk and horny. But he had just as much to do with this as I did. With an unbelievable stroke of courage I rose my fist high and brought it down on his jaw.

A look of shock passed over his features. Never had he expected his obedient Matty to hit him. I couldn't help but take pride in his reddening jaw.

Not wasting a second more he whipped his hand gun from the front of his pants and pointed it with precise accuracy at my chest. Still feeling the courage from earlier I snickered at the weapon.

"I wonder just how many times you have pulled that gun on me," I said letting a smirk curve my lips. I heard the click of him removing the safety.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I will kill you."

"No you won't," I challenged.

Reflexively his finger tightened on the trigger that could easily end my life.

"What makes you think I won't?"

I walked towards him until the cold barrel was pressed against my heart. "Because you love me," I whispered.

His cold blue orbs widened. "What?" He hissed.

I smiled inwardly at the confusion in his voice. "You said it yourself."

I watched as he mentally skimmed through memories trying to find the moment he had spoken those words. My courage from before faltered slightly and my heart sped at the feel of the gun pressed against me. Scared or not I wasn't about to back down.

Without another word he ripped the gun from chest and stomped from the apartment, slamming the door so hard the walls trembled. Letting out the breath I had been holding and plopped down on the couch with my face in my palms.

What now?

There is the end of Chapter 2. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Drive By **

**Chapter 3.**

**Mello POV**

"Because you love me," He whispered.

His words were like a million little daggers piercing my skin. What the hell did he mean I loved him? I did not love him!

"What!" I hissed.

"You said it yourself," He replied smugly.

I furrowed my blonde brows at him trying to figure out when those words had left my mouth. Pangs of guilt made themselves known in my gut when I realized he was right. I had told him I loved him. But I had been drunk. My feelings for Matt went no further than brotherly.

Right?

Unable to look at him any longer I ripped my gun from his chest and stormed out the door. I flew down the stairs nearly tripping over my own feet in the process. I exited the building and sprinted through the parking garage until I came to my motorcycle. Throwing on my helmet I jumped onto it and sped off. I had not the slightest idea where I was going nor did I care. All I knew was that I had to get as far as possible from Matt.

Confusion was an understatement.

Matt was my best friend. The only person I had left. He was the only one who actually cared about me, and now I felt like I had screwed everything up. To make things worse I couldn't just blame it all on Matt no matter how badly I wanted to. I had just as much to do with this whole situation as he did.

My whole life I had learned to take my problems on head on, but now here I was ditching the issue as if that would make it better. Would I go back eventually? Probably, but right now I needed to escape. My mind was in a dangerous clutter and I needed to sort through my thoughts. If I did go back now I would only end up doing something I would regret.

I took comfort in the speed I was traveling at. Unfortunately no matter how fast I was going my thoughts would always catch up.

I'm not exactly sure how long I had been traveling but I noticed my bike's rapid decrease in gasoline. I was forced to pull over to fill up. I tapped my foot impatiently and glanced at the people that surrounded me as my bike was filling up. Two men caught my attention as they exited the gas station. They were in their mid twenty's and had their hands wrapped securely around each others.

My heart clenched as they walked to their waiting car. I allowed myself to think of how I would feel walking with Matt, our hands intertwined. I almost chuckled at how ridiculous we would look. Me with my tight leather and him with his dorky goggles and fiery hair. Not to mention the way he would be trying to play his psp with one hand and end up tripping over his own feet. He had always been such a huge klutz. I heard the clank telling me my tank was full and I snapped back into reality. I wiped away the smile that had been present on my face and swung my leg over the seat.

I pulled out of the station and was continuing my trek to only God knows where. By the time I saw the car coming it was to late and I was hit. The world seemed to slow as I was thrown from the bike. I felt myself drift through the air as my brain tried to grasp just what was happening. I felt my body collide with the rough street. I rolled and toppled for several feet until I came to a stop. The world continued to slow down until it came to a complete halt and my consciousness drifted from my grasp.

**Matt POV**

I glared at Mello's spare pair of boots that sat in the corner of room. They served as a constant reminder what had happened between the blonde and I. It had been several hours since Mello had left and I was growing anxious. The first few hours after he had left I was still simmering and didn't give a damn whether he came back or not. But now my anger was fading and I was recollecting my right mind.

He had left me here to wonder if he would ever be coming back. Had he really been that mad? Was that night that repulsive to him? I wanted to go and drag him back and demand answers to these questions. But then again I also wanted to break down into frustrated tears. He was the one person on this earth I knew I would surely die without. Even though I had always known we would never have the romantic relationship I wanted I had always known he would be here. For me that was all that mattered.

I knew he wouldn't be coming home tonight or any time soon for that matter. It stung to think of how long I would have to endure without his presence. I was pitiful. He hadn't even been gone a day and I already wanted him back.

To take my mind off these thoughts I turned on the TV. The news was on and I was about to change the channel when I saw images of a very familiar motorcycle lying on the ground. I frowned and turned the volume up so I could hear what the reporter was saying.

"We are on site of the horrific motor accident that occurred only minutes ago."

I was only half listening because my heart literally stopped beating in my chest. That was Mello's bike!

I don't think I've ever moved that fast in my entire life.

I snatched my keys off the counter before shoving my feet into my unlaced boots. I burst into a full on sprint down to the parking garage where I hopped into my car and sped off to the hospital.

"Mello you had better be okay," I whispered to myself.

There is chapter 3. I hope you guys are enjoying this story because I know I'm enjoying writing it. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't got to update this story in forever. I had band camp all week from 7am to 8pm and then I went on vacation right after wards. I had planned to update while on vacation because I had a 9 hour car ride but I had no internet in the cabin. Figures right? Anyway I'm back.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Drive By**

**Chapter 4.**

** Matt POV**

I swerved into the hospital parking lot almost having a crash of my own. My eyes scanned the packed lot frantically for a free space. I parked messily and jumped from my seat, running through the automatic doors of the building. I was greeted by a small woman with green eyes hidden behind glasses.

"How may I help you?" She asked in an over cheerful voice.

I was unable to form words as my head swam in dizzying circles. All of my worry clouded over my brain causing my thoughts to jumble together. I wanted to cry, punch something, wipe that bright smile from the woman's face. The one person I cared about in the world was hurt, possibly dead and she was smiling.

"Mello. My friend he is the one who crashed his bike. It was on the news," I told her. My words flowed quickly and molded together into one long line. It surprised me she was even able to make out what I was trying to say.

Her smile shifted and a look of sympathy glazed her eyes. I tried to keep myself from jumping to conclusions but I wasn't able to stop myself. Images of a mangled and bloody Mello shrouded my vision. Those vibrant blue eyes of his fading to gray stone. His warm soft skin turning cold and hard. The thoughts drove me insane.

I slammed my fists on the table and choked on the sobs forming in my chest. The secretary jumped high from her seat at my outburst. She placed small hands on my arms as if to steady me. I wanted to rip my body from her contact but I couldn't find the strength. Mello. My Mello. He couldn't be gone. He wouldn't just leave me like this.

"Is he...Is he g-gone?" I choked.

Her grip tightened on my arms. "They are operating on him right now. I'm sorry sir that's all I know. Would you like someone to escort you to the waiting rooms?"

I allowed a small amount of relief to flush me. As long as there was a chance his heart was still beating I would be okay.

"No, directions will be fine."

"Just go through these double doors take a right and follow the hall way until it splits off. Take a left and you will see a pair of doors for the waiting room."

"Thank you," I muttered.

She squeezed my arm once more before releasing me. "I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too," I whispered before taking off through the double doors.

I followed her directions and within a couple minutes I was inside the waiting room. I collapsed onto one of the worn couches in the corner. I briefly noticed a few other tired and stressed faces in the room. Normally I would have ignored them and pulled out my psp and lost myself in the world of Final Fantasy but I had been in such a rush I had left it.

So instead I let my head loll backwards and shut my eyes. Somehow in the mess of concern and fear I managed to sleep.

_Small fingers prodded at my sleeping figure and my eyes slipped open to peer at the intruder. I met bright blue eyes and instead of getting angry I smiled. Mello. He was peering over the corner of my bed, his shoulder length hair slightly tousled from sleep. _

_ "Wake up lazy,"He murmured._

_ I laughed lightly before glancing at the clock on the bedside table. It flashed two am and I sighed. _

_ "Lazy? Its two o' clock in the morning. I'm supposed to be sleeping right now," I retorted. _

_ "When you room with me two in the morning isn't made for sleeping."_

_ I looked at him a second longer. Did I really want to leave my cozy and warm blankets for whatever he had planned? Of course. Living with Mello I realized you just didn't ignore him. It's not like I would be able to easily to fall asleep again anyway. _

_ I slipped from my covers and shivered when my bare feet touched the cold floor. Mello handed me a pair of socks and I pulled them over my chilled toes. I grabbed my goggles from the table before being pulled away by an eager Mello._

_ "Come on," He whispered._

_ I closely followed him out of our room and down the hall. The halls of Wammy's House were dark and silent. All of the good boys and girls were tucked safely into bed, Mello and I never had been in the group of well behaved children. _

_ At first the house so silent had scared me but I had grown accustomed to it. Roaming the orphanage late at night was something we did on several occasions. Mello told me he liked the feel of it just being the two of us. We felt free to do what we wanted on these nights. Of course we had to be quiet with whatever we did. If we awoke someone and were caught the consequences wouldn't be very glamorous. _

_ We crept down the hall and up a flight of stairs until we reached a closet door. Mello smiled and gestured at me to open the door. I returned his grin and turned the cold knob. We entered the small closest and Mello pulled down on a overhead string. A set of stairs unfolded from the ceiling, leading to an attic._

_ Mello went up first and I stuck closely behind. To say the attic was huge was an understatement. It stretched far and was piled high with old furniture and broken toys. Cobwebs covered the corners and there were distant rattles of scuffling mice. The place wasn't the most sanitary part of Wammy's but we loved it. We could do and say whatever we wanted up here. From the first day we had stumbled across the attic we had named it our secret hideout. _

_ We promised each other to never let anyone else in on our little secret. Not that we really had anyone else to tell. We mostly stuck with each other, not caring for the other children. _

_ The walls of this place knew our deepest secrets. Our conversations and shared laughs were etched within the many pieces of furniture._

_ I walked over to the only window in the corner and sat directly under the moonlight it cast inside. Mello sat besides me and gazed through the dirty glass. _

_ This window was one of the main reasons we snuck to the attic so often. It gave us a perfect view of the moon and the several stars splayed around it. I had never been one for star gazing but Mello loved it. His passion for the hobby made me start to love it as well. _

_ Mello began telling me of all the shapes they formed and I nodded as if I could actually visualize what he was describing. To me they seemed like a bunch of sparkly crumbs that were lazily strewn about. _

_ "I thought I was supposed to be the geeky one,"I told him chuckling lightly._

_ He punched my arm playfully. "Shut up. And you are the geeky one."_

_ I raised a red brow at him and glanced back at the sky. He glared and I smirked._

_ "Hey Mello can I ask you a question?"_

_ "No,"He said smiling._

_ I frowned but continued with my question anyway. "We're best friends right?"_

_ Mello looked a bit taken aback by the weird question. We had been really close and I always assumed us to be best friends but neither of us had actually stated it. _

_ "Of course we are stupid,"He reassured me. _

_ I smiled brightly at the words and leaned back. We sat in silence for a while, both of us basking in our now official friendship. _

_ Mello broke the silence and began speaking of constellations once more. I looked more closely this time for the shapes and with the help of Mello I was beginning to see them._

Petite hands shook my sleeping mind into consciousness. I looked around confused as I recovered from the dream. The world slowly spun to focus and I looked to a woman clad in a blue scrubs and a long white coat.

Once she saw I was awake she held out her hand.

"I'm Dr. Simmons. You're here for Mello right?" She asked.

I tried to make this chapter longer seeing as how I haven't updated in forever. I've left you with yet another cliff hanger. I'm almost done with this story and plan to wrap it up in the next chapter. Will I give you the happy ending you want or totally eliminate happy from the picture? I guess you will have to read and find out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise, this isn't going to be the last chapter. I thought about it and I'm going to keep it going.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Drive By**

**Chapter 5.**

** Matt POV**

I sat upright quickly and accepted her out stretched hand.

"Yeah, how is he? Is he okay?" I asked. I realized just how scared I was of her response when my whole body quivered.

"We just finished operating. Come with me and I will explain everything."

I stood and followed her down the sterile halls of the hospital. I soaked in every detail that left her lips of what had occurred to Mello.

He had been thrown from his bike and had managed to crack three ribs, break his right wrist, shatter several bones in his left foot, and suffered several other minor cuts and bruises. Luckily he came out with no head injuries. She explained that he was still in critical condition but with some time he would be good as new.

Mello was battered and broken but he was alive. That was all that mattered.

"Can I see him?" I asked fearful that she would deny my request.

"Of course," She told me.

I nodded and followed her fast pace. I briefly wondered just how bad he would look then realized I didn't care. As long as he pulled through and kept breathing I didn't give two shits about how bad he looked.

We took several turns and rode up an elevator until we arrived at the closed brown door. We strode in and I quickly took in the surroundings. The room was small and lightly furnished with two burgundy chairs near a large window. A dresser sat in one corner and simple paintings of nature scenes were placed evenly on the walls.

I glanced to the hospital bed where a sleeping and battered Mello sat. He looked terrible with several casts and bandages encasing his broken body. I quickly made my way over to the chair on the bedside and lifted his uninjured hand to grasp between my shaky fingers.

The doctor retreated from the room but I ignored the click of the door. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Mello was hurt. Badly. I wished I could switch places with him. It was unbearable for him to be in pain and to know I was totally useless to him. All I could do was sit back and pray the doctors took care of him.

Putting our lives in other peoples hands wasn't something we had ever been comfortable doing. I didn't necessarily doubt the doctors abilities to take care of Mello, its just I would rather be the one helping him. Not that I could do any better than doctors who have gone to school for years to pursue the job.

I sighed and stared at Mello. Even in the horrific shape he was in he never failed to take my breath away. I smiled at the thought. In my eyes no one could even compare to the man that lay before me.

I glanced down and my twiddling thumbs, silently wishing I had brought my psp. It would be a while before a heard anything and even longer before Mello would wake up. Boredom was never something I handled well and I felt myself growing aggravated already. I needed something to occupy myself with but there was absolutely nothing in the room and leaving Mello wasn't an option. So instead I laid my head down on a small corner of the bed and decided to sleep a while longer.

To my shock it didn't take long for a dreamless slumber to grasp me.

**(Line Break)**

It was several more days later before Mello was awake and able to mumble coherent words. I had been playing tic tac toe by myself on an old napkin when I heard him stirring from the bed. I jumped and turned towards him quickly.

His eyes were hazy and distant not only from sleep but from the heavy medication he was on. I leaned forward and grasped his hand. He stared at his hand in mine and gave it a faint squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

It took him a second to register my words and form a reply. "Like a bag of smashed assholes," He grumbled.

I smirked at the reply he gave me. "Well you look like one too."

He sneered and managed to lift a hand to flip me the bird. My smirk evolved to a chuckle and I was glad he was feeling well enough to at least speak. He had woken up several times before this but all he had managed was a dazed glance around the room and mumble the occasional senseless sentence.

"You sure did manage to screw yourself up," I said releasing his hand.

He stared at his open palm a second in confusion before speaking. "It's your own damn fault."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion. "How is it my fault that you got into a wreck?"

"You were throwing all this I love you shit at me, I couldn't think straight."

I sighed, honestly I wasn't in the mood to argue. This was the first time he was able to say anything in days and I didn't feel like using the words in a fight.

"Alright Mello," I mumbled smirking ever so slightly.

Mello's fingers moved along the bed and stretched out as if they were searching for something. The limbs brushed my arm and I realized he was looking for my hand. I wrapped it securely around his and looked at him a bit confused.

"Look I don't know anything about relationships or being in one but I think... I think I wanna try it. With you."

My eyes widened. Did I hear him right? Did he say he wanted to try and be in a relationship with me? I had to bite my lip to avoid grinning and looking like a complete tool. Mello wanted to try to have a relationship with me. This was something I had wanted for so long and now here it was in my grasp. I glanced down to reply to the statement but I found him sleeping with small snores escaping his lips.

I ran a hand through my hair and let out a long sigh. "I hope it isn't just the drugs talking," I whispered.

So you glad this isn't the last chapter? Anyway school just started and today was my first day as a freshman. Woohoo (I know what you're thinking I'm wayyyyy to young to be writing lemons but oh well) and I'm happy to say I'm going to have an awesome year. I got the electives I wanted and my History teacher is mega hot... Well thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

It has been quite a long time since I last updated this story. I apologize for neglecting it, but I've been pretty busy. High school is so time consuming! (Glares at Geometry textbook) 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Drive By**

**Chapter 6. **

** Matt POV**

I glanced at the thick packet of papers the doctor had handed me. Sloppy stars had been scrawled by lines that were made for Mello and I to sign our names on. I sat in one of the large burgundy chairs across from Mello's bed, using an end table to set the papers on. Mello had a matching stack of papers occupying his table as well.

He sent me an annoyed look, then returned his attention to the doctor. I skimmed my eyes over the tiny black words, and listened to the doctor drone on about Mello's care. Things like medication, and limited physical activity.

I listened to the best of my abilities, and scrawled out signatures. Of course I didn't want to hurt Mello because I hadn't been listening to the doctor, but I was pretty confident in my ability to take care of him. I mean we had kept each other safe for this long right? We had each others back through much scarier things than motor accidents.

I made quick work of the papers, and then upturned my face to glance at the doctor. She sent me a reassuring smile and wrapped up her speech with a firm shake of my hand. "I'll send a nurse to help you guys get out of here."

She turned to Mello and shook his hand as well. She left us with a bright smile and professional goodbye. I decided I had liked this doctor. She had taken care of Mello, and an air of knowledge floated around her. Yet, I still hadn't caught her name. I shrugged inwardly, and turned to Mello.

"Come help me get dressed," he muttered.

I nodded and grabbed the clean clothes I had brought for him from home. They were much simpler than his usual tight leather attire. Just some old gray sweat pants, and a striped shirt that belonged to me.

I decided anything would look better than that baby blue hospital gown. I helped him slip from the gown and tossed it across the room. I pulled the pants over the thick cast on his foot, then pulled them up until they hung loosely around his waist. Next came his shirt, he snatched it from my grasp before I could help him.

"I can do it," he grumbled.

I sighed and sat back. Typical Mello. Never wanting anyone to help.

He was doing pretty good until the sleeves got tangled in the brace around his wrist. He cursed under his breath and fought comically with the fabric.

I chuckled loud enough for him to hear. I could almost feel his glare burning through its place behind the cloth.

"Need help?" I asked, as I helped him pull the shirt over the brace.

He rubbed wrinkles from the shirt and avoided my gaze. "Piss off."

I smiled. Leaning forward, I placed my lips lightly against his forehead. Out of the corner of my eye I caught the pale red his cheeks flushed.

Cute.

I was pleased when he didn't push me away. It had been several weeks since he had told me he wanted to try having a relationship. We hadn't spoken about it, instead pursued safer topics. But now we were leaving the hospital, and Mello was going be back to full health soon. Then, we would have a chance to figure out what all these feelings meant.

I found myself becoming anxiously excited at the thought. I wanted things between Mello and I to work out. But, I didn't know what the future would hold for us. Thoughts such as these left me uneasy, but I managed to brush them off. If I kept worrying about the future I might miss something in the present.

I smiled at Mello, he gave me a look of several different emotions. I wasn't worried though. Buried within that look was simple happiness. That gave me hope.

I sat next to Mello and flipped my keys between my fingers, waiting for the nurse. I was about ready to sling him over my shoulder and carry him out myself, when a petite woman walked into the room. She was adorned in bright pink scrubs, and dark hair piled atop her head in a tight bun.

She smiled politely and gestured towards the worn wheelchair, which her fingers were wrapped tightly around. She directed her gaze to Mello. "I'm here to escort you to your car."

I nodded. "Thanks."

She helped Mello into the wheelchair while I grabbed the crutches he had been bearing from his grasp. She rolled him from the room, and I double checked to make sure we weren't leaving anything. I was thankful to finally be getting away from this place. The smell of hospital made my brain feel like mush.

I caught up with the nurse and Mello, and slipped into the elevator with them. The ride down was silent and I found myself breathing awkward air.

I was thankful when a sharp chime rang, signaling our arrival to the lobby. The nurse rolled Mello from the elevator, and I followed closely behind. We exited the automatic doors of the hospital.

"Are you going to pull your car around?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled.

I half jogged to the car, before slipping into the drivers seat. I pulled around and jumped out to help Mello into the car. I chucked his crutches in the backseat and eased him inside the door. It didn't take long to situate him in the passenger seat. I waved to the nurse and thanked her for her help. She nodded, smiling brightly, before grabbing the wheelchair and re-entering the building.

"Thank God," Mello sighed, next to me.

I chuckled. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

He looked at me like I had four arms and three heads. I smirked, and he began fiddling with the radio. The car was filled with heavy guitar as I continued home.

When we arrived I noticed Mello was deeply asleep. I parked the car and just looked at him. His features were softened with sleep, his bangs were uneven and fell into his closed eyelids. Blonde stubble grew on his cheeks and chin, for he hadn't had a chance to shave in the hospital. I didn't think it was a bad look on him, but I knew he was going to shave it away as soon as he got the chance. He had always complained that facial hair made him uncomfortable. Yet, he ran around in extremely tight leather, and claimed that was comfortable. Honestly, it confused the hell out of me.

I ran a hand through my hair, before exiting the vehicle. Instead of waking him up, I carefully slid my arms around him and lifted him from the seat. He grumbled and tilted his head slightly, but didn't wake up. The medication they gave him made him fall into deep sleep easily. I suppose that was a good thing though. It was rare for Mello and I to get normal rest.

I ignored the ache in my thighs, and carried him up the stairs to our apartment. I had slight trouble opening the door, but I managed. Once I slipped inside, I strode into the only bedroom and set Mello on the bed. I removed his shoes and pulled the blanket over his thin frame.

I quietly slipped from the bedroom and kicked off my own shoes. I grabbed a coke from the fridge and made myself comfortable on the couch with my psp in hand. I ran my fingers over the familiar buttons as I waited for the game to start. It wasn't long before I was entrapped within the game, a cigarette hanging loosely from my lips.

It was late into the day when I finally glanced up from the screen of my psp. My stomach grumbled so I paused my game and lifted myself from the couch. I stretched, listening to the pops of my joints. I yawned and made my way to the kitchen to search the fridge. It was like a cold wasteland inside there, its only occupants were a couple cans of coke and one of Mello's chocolate bars.

I lifted the corner of my lip in a disgusted sneer. We were in desperate need of a trip to the store. Not only was there nothing for me to eat, but that chocolate bar wasn't going to last forever. It wasn't a fun existence to be with Mello while he was experiencing chocolate withdrawals.

I retreated from the fridge and went into the bedroom, where Mello was still dead asleep. I scrawled a quick note and set it on the bedside table in case he woke up. With that I slipped from the apartment and down the steps to my car. I eased myself in, and took off to the nearest grocery store.

Within a few minutes I was walking into the store, grabbing a basket and making my way to the candy aisle. First off I grabbed a handful of the chocolate bars Mello liked, then I made my way to the frozen foods. There I grabbed a box of pizza rolls and cookies n' cream ice cream. Next I grabbed some snacks and other foods that Mello and I could manage to live off of.

I was making my way to check out when a little stuffed bear caught my eye. The bear was light brown with black beads for eyes, its foot was wrapped in a blue cast, and tiny crutches were wedged between his arms. Sitting in its lap was a little card that read get well soon.

For some reason, and I'm not sure why, I thought the bear was quite adorable. So I lifted it from its rack and set it in my basket. I continued to check out and set my items on the counter. The cashier scanned each of my items and didn't hesitate to take my money. He handed me back my change and thanked me for shopping and wished me a good day. I nodded and waved before exiting the building.

I checked the clock on my phone. I had been gone for almost half an hour. I tossed my bags in the passenger seat and sped towards the house. I had always been a reckless driver. In my eyes the speed limit was merely a suggestion. As long as I didn't get any tickets it was all good.

I arrived home and grabbed my bags before beginning my trek up the stairs. It was no wonder I was so skinny, I was forced to walk up these damn steps all day. Once inside I noticed Mello on the couch watching a movie on TV.

He didn't pay me any attention, so I brisked past him into the kitchen. I set my bags on the counter and began unloading them. Once I had filled the fridge and cupboards I grabbed the bear from the last bag. I fingered the soft fur quietly.

I plopped onto the couch next to Mello and thrust the bear at him.

"Here, I got you this."

Mello glanced at the bear questioningly. He plucked it from my fingertips and examined it with a careful eye.

"Cute," he murmured.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

Mello set the bear down on the table and kissed me. It was the softest brush of lips, yet it set my whole body on fire. I kissed him back eagerly, though he kept a slow antagonizing pace. He edged himself closer and managed to climb jnto my lap. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. I couldn't stop myself from gripping his waist in my hands and tickling the exposed skin under his shirt.

He moaned into my mouth and pulled back. He stared into my eyes for several seconds. He clutched my goggles between his fingers and tugged them from my head. He tossed them aside and reconnected our eyes.

I brushed blonde bangs from his face and leaned up to capture his lips. We continued kissing and exploring for several more minutes. Until we both started craving more of course.

As we kissed Mello slowly started to grind his bottom into my groin. I gasped into the kiss and Mello's tongue dove into my mouth. Our tongues moved together in rhythm with his torturous grinding. To say it felt amazing would be an understatement.

I had been craving this contact for ages. I had ached to touch him while he recovered, and know I could. Now he was all mine. I was going to make sure he knew it.

I pulled my lips away and pushed him off me roughly. He landed on his back on the couch. I smiled deviously above him before slipping my shirt over my head. Mello watched, a smirk twisting his lips.

Mello was still dressed and that was a problem. I pulled off his shirt and ran my finger teasingly over the now exposed skin. He bit his lip and kept his eyes on mine. I ran my finger over a nipple and was pleased with his reaction. He let out a breathy moan and arched into my touch. I gave the nub a light squeeze while running my fingers over it. His eyes were half lidded with lust and I brought my lips down the kiss the creamy skin.

I slid my tongue over the flesh, enjoying the taste of him. I took a nipple into my mouth while my hand entertained the other.

"Matt," he moaned.

Instead of answering him I pulled my mouth away and blew on the moist nub. Another moan. God, I wanted him!

I placed my mouth over the other nipple and gave it the same treatment before letting my lips slide down his stomach. I made my way to the waist band of his pants. I traced a moist line across this area before tugging his pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

I was pleased to be greeted by his semi-hard cock. I smiled up at Mello and he stared at me, lust causing his eyes to be almost be closed.

I kissed the head and lapped at the pre cum that dripped there.

"Matt!"

Hearing my name, I became more encouraged. I swiped my tongue along the shaft before taking the head into my mouth. This caused Mello to moan deeply and buck his hips. I grabbed his waist and forced it back down so he wouldn't gag me.

I slowly began taking more and more of him into mouth, taking deep pleasure in the loud moans he was rewarding me with. I sucked gently at first but began to pick of the pace. I swirled my tongue around him, taking note at how tight my own pants were becoming. I ignored my own needs at the moment. Pleasuring Mello was my first priority.

I was going strong with my ministrations when Mello began tugging at my hair.

"Matt... Stop, I'm close," he whispered huskily.

Instead of complying to his wishes, I sucked harder. It wasn't long before thick streams of cum were filling my mouth and shooting down my throat. I milked the salty liquid from him before pulling my face away from his now limp dick.

He pulled my face up to his and licked away a stream of cum that escaped my lips.

"Matt, I want you."

"Want me to do what?"

"Fuck me."

I didn't need to be told twice. I lifted three fingers to his lips. "Suck."

He did as he was told taking the digits into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them, making sure to coat them well. He knew what was coming, and just like me, he wanted it to be as painless as possible.

He released my fingers with a wet pop. I asked him if he was ready with my eyes. He nodded his head and I swirled the first finger around his hole before dipping it inside. I pushed past the tight ring of muscles and deep within him.

He grunted and clenched my shoulders in his hands. I gave him time to adjust before slowly adding a second finger. He shut his eyelids tightly and bit his lip.

I kissed his forehead and began a scissoring motion with my fingers. At first he was tense with the pain but he slowly began to ease into pleasure. I continued with this until I thought he was ready for the third finger. I stretched him as best I could before removing the digits from his body.

He whimpered at the loss even though he knew the empty feeling wouldn't last long. I tugged my own pants down to reveal my erection. Mello stared at it hungrily, and I aligned it to his entrance. With a gentle push I was inside him.

He grunted and immediately tensed.

"Mello, you have to relax. If you tense up it will only make it worse."

He made an effort to relax and I began pushing deeper. I kissed his lips gently to keep his mind off the pain. Soon, I was fully sheathed inside him.

I sat there for several seconds, making sure he was completely ready before moving on. Of course this wasn't easy. He was so fucking _tight. _I had to resist from pounding him into the mattress right then and there.

"Move. Please move," Mello whispered.

I thought he would never ask!

I pulled myself out of him bits at a time before thrusting back inside. Soon I was able to pull almost completely out and slam myself back inside . Mello moaned and gripped my arms tighter. I picked up the pace and began thrusting in and out deeply, searching for that spot that would make him see stars. I continuously tried different angles to find that spot, until Mello screeched and threw his head back.

Bingo.

I thrust into the spot relentlessly and I felt my climax nearing.

"Mello!"

I began chanting his name with each thrust, and he moaned loudly. I had no doubt that our neighbors could hear us but I didn't care. I was here, inside Mello nearing my release. There was no other place on this planet I would rather be.

With a tight clenching of muscles, Mello came and I followed shortly after. I rode out my orgasm and his climax covered both of our chests.

I pulled out of him and collapsed, exhausted. I pulled Mello into my arms and it didn't take long for sleep to capture me.

I'm happy to be back with this story. Its easy to admit that I have missed it. I made this chapter extra long because I haven't updated in so long. I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't make any promises. What can I say? School is demanding. Trust me, I'd much rather be writing! 


End file.
